1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a golf club head having a hollow portion and an elastic body filled in the hollow portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-Hei.9-24125 describes a golf club head in which rubber, a rubber-like elastic body or a spring is provided in a hollow portion defined between a face surface and a back surface of a golf club head. JP-A-Hei.9-24125 also describes that the rubber is filled in a slightly compressed state. In addition, JP-A-Hei.9-24125 describes that the golf club head is made up of a head main body and a face plate mounted on a front surface of the head main body.
JP-A-Hei.9-215795 describes that a fibrous shock absorbing material is disposed within a hollow portion.
JP-A-Sho.53-65128 describes that an epoxy resin is injected into an empty space constituting a hollow portion and is then cured therein.
JP-A-Hei.5-293201 describes that a synthetic resin having stickiness is coated on the interior of a recess portion provided in a face surface, following this, a face plate is disposed in the recess portion, and thereafter, the synthetic resin is cured thermally.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,092 describes that a foamable resin liquid is injected into a hollow portion and is then made to foam therein so as to fill the hollow portion with a foamed plastic.